The Fighters
by Kenna Monster
Summary: Darry and Soda help get Ponyboy into college, the three of them working hard to keep their family together as Greaser vs Soc warfare hits an all time high.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Grease," a deep voice taunted behind me. I kept walking, heading to the parking lot where Soda and Steve were supposed to meet me. I was used to the jeers, the shouts, the veiled threats. It was just life. Socs and Greasers would never get along.

That was the last thought going through my head before someone shoved me to the ground, my head cracking against the pavement. I didn't have a chance to try and get up before the Soc was kicking me in the ribs, each blow making me cry out in pain.

Suddenly there was the general sound of a scuffle and I looked up, shadowy figures towering over me. I figured they were preparing for the kill, about to pull a heater or some other weapon from their belt and end me. Instead, I blinked and found Soda crouching next to me, Steve standing behind him.

"Aww Pony," Soda groaned. He tried to pull me into a sitting position and I gasped as the movement jostled my ribs and left shoulder.

"Think you can walk?" Steve asked. I nodded, gritting my teeth as they hauled me to my feet. I wouldn't have remained vertical if Soda hadn't immediately wrapped an arm around my waist and started helping me to the car.

"Who were those guys?" Soda asked. I was trying to focus on breathing through the pain and putting one foot in front of the other, but his question made me glance around. I was a freshmen at the local university which was full of Socs, so it wasn't hard to guess who'd jumped me.

"Socs," Steve growled angrily, unlocking the car. Soda helped me into the backseat then we were peeling out of there, cutting off a truck as Steve swerved around a car. I closed my eyes, the pain getting worse. I just wanted to be home.

Steve set a new record for beating the afternoon traffic, getting us home in half the time it usually took. I wasn't sure if it was because I was bleeding all over his backseat or if he was genuinely concerned about me. Steve Randall was a hard guy to get along with, but over the past few years we'd both changed. We weren't necessarily close, but when you were part of a close knit gang like ours that had already lost two guys, you learned to set aside your differences.

"Darry's not gonna be happy," I said as Soda helped me out of the car and up the front steps. Steve held the door open as we walked inside.

Two-Bit was sitting in the recliner watching a cartoon while Darry was reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. I heard someone crashing around in the kitchen and figured it was Curly.

"What happened?" Darry demanded, jumping to his feet. Soda helped get me on the couch and I curled up on my side, barely able to stifle a moan. My whole body ached; one eye was already swollen, I couldn't move my left arm without pain flaring through my shoulder, my head throbbed, and each breath was torture.

"Some Socs at school caught him in the parking lot after class," Soda replied, gingerly sitting down on the edge of the couch. Darry crouched in front of me, looking worried. Curly came into the room with a wet cloth that he handed to Darry.

"How many of them were there?" Two-Bit asked as he, Steve and Curly stood behind Darry, watching him wipe the blood away from my face.

"Didn't see, they got me from behind," I replied, wincing as Darry cleaned a cut on my forehead.

"How is that fair?" Curly asked.

I shifted, hissing in pain "How bad are you hurt?" Darry asked.

"Be honest," Soda added.

I looked up at the two of them. "Can't move my arm, and my chest is tight" I replied. Darry stood up, clenching his fists.

"I'll take you to the hospital," he said.

"We'll go with you," Soda said, looking at Steve and Two-Bit who both nodded in agreement.

"No, I'm okay," I argued. The last thing we could afford was a hospital visit. Darry's insurance would cover most of it, but with my classes money was tight already.

Darry looked down at me, eyebrows drawn together. "You sure?" He asked.

"Yah, just wrap my ribs and I'll be good," I replied. Darry looked unsure, but Two-Bit returned to the room carrying our first aid kit which he handed to Darry. Soda stood up, giving Darry more room to work. I could hear Steve say something as the others followed Soda into the kitchen, but I was more focused on struggling to get my shirt off without moving my left arm.

"Pony, stop," Darry said as he stepped forward, helping gently pull my shirt over my head. He began wrapping my ribs as I fought to stay awake, suddenly exhausted. It wasn't even five yet.

"You doing okay?" Darry asked, noticing how tired I looked.

I nodded. "Yah, just need some sleep."

I could tell Darry wanted to press me for more about the attack but he kept quiet, finishing my ribs then checking my shoulder and arm. Once he was pleased nothing was broken or dislocated he began examining my head. I sat back against the couch, closing my eyes as he ran his fingers through my hair. I felt him stop then gently help me lay down until my sore body was stretched out on the couch. I was too out of it to do more than float there between sleep and awake as he covered me with a blanket.

I faintly heard Steve ask, "Are we gonna get even?" and Darry reply no before the sound of the door opening. I figured it was one of the guys, but when someone brushed the hair back from my forehead I blinked open my eyes, surprised to see Cherry. She hadn't changed much in the four years I'd known her, except for her budding relationship with Darry and her overprotective nature towards me. I'd always wanted a sister.

"What happened?" She asked, eyes full of concern.

"Got jumped," I replied, hating to see her worry. Cherry worried about all of us; she called us her boys and anytime someone was hurt she was right there offering condolences and trying to make them feel better. But I knew Darry would tell her so there was no point in lying.

"Get some sleep little man," Darry said, walking into the room. I closed my eyes without arguing, allowing myself to drift to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning to the sound of the gang eating at the table I knew something was wrong. My chest burned as I fought back a cough, my head throbbed, my arm was completely immobile, and the rest of me felt like someone's punching bag.

"Darry," I croaked. I wasn't sure if anyone heard me, my voice sounding raspy. "Darry."

"Hey Pony," Darry said, walking into the room with Soda on his heels. I looked up at them, surprised as tears blurred my vision.

"Hospital," was all I said, but I could see the realization and panic in their eyes. As Darry bent down, scooping me up in his arms Soda ran to the door. Darry grunted from the effort and I knew I should apologize but my eyes were slipping closed. I heard someone yell my name but the pain was pulling me under, and I fell into darkness.

* * *

"Heart rate is elevated."

"Low respiratory sounds on the left side."

A bright light shined into my eyes. "Pupils sluggish."

I felt something strange on my face and reached out, surprised when I felt a plastic mask covering my nose and mouth. I tried to pull it off but someone grabbed my hand, pushing my arm back down onto the bed and straightening the mask. Nothing was making sense. Why would Darry or Soda put anything on my face? Didn't they know my chest hurt?

"I think he's coming around."

"Son, can you hear me?"

I blinked, squinting in the bright light. Strange faces swam above me, a man and two women I didn't recognize.

"Hey, easy, you're at the hospital," the man said as I struggled to pull the mask off my face a second time. I didn't care where I was, I just wanted my brothers.

"Darry!" I moaned. "Soda!"

There was the sound of people shouting and I didn't know what was going on and I just wanted my brothers and my chest hurt and I couldn't breathe...

"Pony, we're here," Darry said, suddenly beside me. He grabbed my hand as Soda appeared next to him, both looking tired and worried.

"Come on, you gotta calm down," Darry said. "Just breathe."

I nodded, trying to do as he said. Slowly I relaxed until my breathing calmed down, the tightness in my chest lessening.

"There you go," Soda said, smiling.

"Wha 'appened?" I whispered.

"You freaked when the doctor tried to examine you," Darry replied. He looked across the bed at someone. "We aren't going anywhere, but you gotta let the doc look at you."

I tried to remain calm as a nurse inserted a needle in my arm, connecting me to a bag of clear liquid.

"Ponyboy, can you hear me?" The doctor asked as he approached. I nodded.

"You've got some broken ribs which I'm worried have hit your lung. That's why it's so hard to breathe. We're gonna take you for some x-rays then surgery, okay?"

I looked at Darry and Soda. I didn't want surgery. They must've seen the panic in my eyes because they both tried to hide theirs.

"It's okay, you'll be fine," Darry said, brushing the hair back from my forehead. "The gang'll be waiting for you."

"Now you'll have a wicked scar to show off," Soda teased. I nodded, unable to stop the few tears from sliding down my cheek. The doctor said something to the nurse who stuck a needle into the IV in my arm. Suddenly everything was fuzzy and I felt myself slipping back to sleep.

"We'll be right here when you wake up," Darry promised. His and Soda's faces were the last thing I saw before the world faded to nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N : Thanks so much for all the reviews, on to the next chapter!]**

I decided the worst part about getting beat up, besides the obvious, was not being allowed to do anything. I hadn't needed surgery after all, just strict bed rest and lots of pain killers. I hated them, they made me feel fuzzy and it was hard to concentrate. But as far as Darry and Soda were concerned I wasn't allowed to stop taking the pills until my ribs healed.

"You know, I think I can take care of myself," I grumbled as Soda brought me a bowl of soup.

He chuckled. "Don't let Darry hear you talking like that."

"He's such a mother hen," I said, taking the soup.

"I am not," Darry argued, leaning in the doorway. I laughed, hissing in pain as the movement jostled my ribs.

"Hey!" Someone yelled from the living room. Soda and Darry left the room and I struggled to my feet, stubbornly following after them.

"A couple Socs jumped us outside Jays," Two-Bit explained as he helped Steve to the couch. They were both beat up and blood covered Steve's shirt from his nose.

"It's worse than it was four years ago," Steve added. I froze, thinking back to the time when Socs and Greasers were at war all over the city. No one was safe. If things had really gotten worse then we had a lot to be worried about.

"Go call Curly, see if he and the other boys are alright," Darry said to Soda.

I watched everyone around me go into overdrive. Soda was on the phone with Curly, Steve was holding a towel to his nose, Two-Bit was closing all the windows, and Darry locked our front door. The door that had always been unlocked for as long as I could remember. While I simply stood there, trying to remind myself to breathe.

"Pony, you okay?" Darry asked, looking at me closely. I nodded, not trusting my voice. As usual my brother was more perceptive than I gave him credit for. He clapped his hands on my shoulders and steered me back to my room, sitting on the edge of the bed as I flopped back against the pillows.

"We'll figure this out, you just stay in bed and rest," he said. I recognized that look on his face too well, knowing it was pointless trying to argue with him. So instead I fiddled with the blankets, avoiding his gaze.

"You'd tell me if something is wrong, wouldn't you?" He asked.

I hesitated. "Last time things were this bad Dally and Johnny died," I said quietly. Speaking my fear of losing someone else I cared about out loud only made me feel worse.

Darry leaned forward, grabbing my knee. "Pony, look at me."

Reluctantly I looked up, meeting his cool blue eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you or Soda, or Two-Bit and Steve. Not even Curly. I promise. You've got nothing to worry about, little buddy."

I nodded. I knew Darry wouldn't lie to me, and there was no point worrying about the future. I just hated being cooped up in bed while the guys were out on the streets with angry Socs.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

Darry sighed. "Not sure. Cherry said she'd try talking to some of her old friends, see if we could have a meeting or even a rumble. Anything to keep the streets clear of more fighting."

Soda peeked his head in the doorway. "Curly and the other boys are all good. He said he'd call if anything happened. And Cherry is here."

Darry stood up, following Soda back to the living room. Even though I knew I'd probably get in trouble I got up and headed to the kitchen for more soup. I hoped it was a good sign that I was hungry.

Cherry was helping Darry get Steve and Two-Bit cleaned up while Soda stood watch at the front window. I walked into the kitchen, surprised to see Randy leaning against the sink.

"Hey kid," he greeted.

"Hey Randy, what's going on?" I asked as I served myself a second bowl.

Randy shrugged. "Cherry called, told me to meet her here."

I looked at him. He'd changed a lot in the four years since Bob died. I still remembered the night they'd jumped me and Johnny, but faintly as if it was a dream. I remembered talking to Randy in his car before the rumble a lot clearer. It was the first time I realized Socs were just guys like me and the gang, that they had their own problems. Things were rough all over.

"Hey Randy," Soda said when he walked in, going to the ice box for a slice of chocolate cake. I smiled, glad some things would never change.

"I thought you were gonna stay in bed," Darry said as he and Cherry joined us.

"Too much excitement," I replied.

"Are you feeling better?" Cherry asked. I nodded.

"What happened?" Randy asked, looking at me.

"He got jumped at school," Soda said before I had a chance to. Randy crossed his arms.

"That's why you called me," he said to Cherry.

"We're just trying to figure out how to cool things down," Darry explained. "Steve and Two-Bit got jumped at Jay's, which is Greaser territory."

Randy sighed, glancing at Cherry. "It's Colin, Bob's little brother. He's running the biggest outfit in town, on west side by the river."

Cherry looked like she was gonna be sick. "The memorial."

"What memorial?" Darry asked.

"For Bob, they built it last week. It's been four years," she replied, avoiding looking at me.

I felt like someone had punched me in the gut. Of course Bob had a brother, he probably hated me this whole time but it wasn't until the memorial went up that he lost it. And with that thought came the realization that everything happening to my friends was my fault. I left the room, not wanting to hear anymore. Steve was stretched out on the couch and Two-Bit was reclined in Darry's chair, both looking miserable.

"Hey Ponyboy, where you goin?" Steve asked as I walked past him to the door. I needed air, needed to clear my head.

I ignored him, unlocking the door and going outside. I wasn't trying to be rude or nothing, I just couldn't talk to anyone. There was a tightness in my chest that wasn't from my hurt ribs and I knew if I said anything I'd probably start bawling.

For the past four years I'd been trying everything I could to make up for Bob's death. I got good grades at school, ran hard at track so I could get a scholarship to college and made sure I kept my grades up so Darry and Soda would be able to afford helping pay for classes. I thought losing Johnny and Dally was bad enough, but finding out that guys all over town being jumped and beaten was my fault made me feel sick.

I started walking across the street to the empty lot, making it to the middle before I had to sit down. My ribs ached, but I didn't mind the pain. It kept me grounded as I sat there, racking my brain for a solution. Colin wouldn't stop the attacks until I talked to him. But he'd kill me as soon as listen to me. And that would devastate Soda and Darry. They'd probably keep fighting, which wouldn't solve anything. I was trapped.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Soda asked, coming and sitting beside me. I couldn't look at him, instead picking at the scruffy grass in front of me.

"This isn't your fault," Soda said. He always knew what was bugging me.

"If someone ever killed you or Darry I'd do the same thing Colin is," I finally said. I understood why he was fighting. Losing someone was like losing a part of yourself, and when that sadness faded to anger there was nothing to do but fight.

"Nothings gonna happen to Darry or me," Soda said, always so sure. I wished I could be as confident as him. He put his hand on the back of my neck, rubbing the base of my neck. And for just a moment I allowed myself to hope.

"Hey you two!" Darry shouted from the front porch. We turned, looking at him. He waved us back inside.

"We should go," Soda said, standing up and brushing off his jeans. He held out his hand, helping me to my feet and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. We walked back to the house in silence.

"Curly called, some of the boys just got jumped and had to be taken to the hospital," Darry said as he led the way into the living room. Everyone was gathered around. "None of us should go out unless we're in a group."

"We should go try to talk to Colin, he might listen to us," Cherry suggested, looking at Randy.

"It's worth a try," Randy agreed.

"You, back to bed," Darry ordered, looking at me. I did as I was told, already feeling tired. A few minutes later he brought me some soup.

"Get some sleep," he said, ruffling my hair before going back to the living room.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning I laid in bed staring at the ceiling for a long time, listening to the quiet house. Soda was asleep in his bed, golden hair sticking out in all directions.

I heard someone in the kitchen and quietly got up. Darry's door was closed, he and Cherry were probably still asleep. I peeked into Steve's room, not surprised to see him lying tangled in the sheets. Steve had moved in a few months after everything happened with Johnny and Dally, deciding it was better if we stuck together. Two-Bit still lived at his mom's but that was mainly because he helped her with rent so she didn't have to work two jobs.

I went out to the living room, spotting Two-Bit asleep in Darry's chair. A couple guys from the Shepard outfit were asleep on the couch, a third sprawled on the floor using his arms as pillows. I hadn't seen much of Tom, Ricky and Seth in the past few weeks but we were all close in age. It would be nice to have them around.

"Morning," Curly greeted when I walked into the kitchen.

"Nice sleepover," I said, pouring myself a glass of chocolate milk.

"We came over last night, it isn't safe at our place anymore," Curly said.

"What happened?" I asked, fearing the answer. I'd noticed Ben, Justin and Frank weren't here which wasn't a good sign.

"Couple of my guys got smashed yesterday, they're in the hospital," Curly replied angrily. He swore, fists clenched. "It was ten against three."

I knew those odds, they didn't stand a chance. No wonder Curly was pacing around the kitchen early in the morning. He probably hadn't slept at all last night.

After his brother Tim was killed in a shootout with the cops, Curly had taken over the old gang. Unlike Tim he wasn't happy living as hoodlums, he wanted something better. Got a job working with Soda and Steve, made sure his guys stayed out of trouble as much as they could. Most of the older guys had left after Tim died, wanting to find a gang that wasn't going through so many changes. Curly was fine with that, considering our two groups had joined to form one.

"They gonna be okay?" I asked.

"Yah, Frank have a concussion but Justin and Ben have busted ribs and internal bleeding," Curly replied. "How are you doing?"

I smiled ruefully. "Darry and Soda watch me like hawks, keep me from doing anything. I swear if I have to spend any other minute in bed I'll break somethin'."

Curly laughed. "You can come with me later to visit them if you want."

I nodded. "Yah, that'd be nice."

Darry walked in, yawning. "What are you two doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep," admitted Curly, pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"I'll make breakfast," I volunteered.

Darry shook his head. "You're supposed to be resting."

"He just doesn't wanna do dishes," Soda said as he walked in, shirtless and tousle haired. I playfully shoved him, hiding the wince as pain flared in my ribs.

"Pancakes it is," Curly said, grinning at me.

There were very few things I cared about in the world. My brothers, and Steve and Two-Bit and Cherry. Curly and the other boys. The house where my parents had raised me. Their graves, and Johnny and Dally's.

As we ate breakfast, all crowded around the kitchen table, I knew I'd do anything to protect those I cared about. No matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N : Just watched the Outsiders last night and was helped through writers block!]**

I knew, as I glanced around at the buildings surrounding me, that I was in trouble. The warehouses were all boarded up and since the closures Socs had made it theirs. Broken glass littered the pavement, and I could feel someone watching me. I kept walking, hands in my pockets. The sooner this was over the better for everyone.

I heard the whoops and hollers before I saw them, a large group of Socs with a young guy standing in front. He reminded me of someone, and it wasn't until he grinned that I realized this was Colin, Bob's little brother.

"Glad you decided to come," he said.

"Didn't have much of a choice," I replied.

"True," he smiled. If it was an honest fight between me and him he'd still win. My ribs ached and I knew I was no match for any of them. But I couldn't let my gang or my brothers get hurt because of me. One way or another, this was gonna end.

Colin took off his jacket and handed it to a friend before turning to me. I raised my fists, about as ready as I'd ever be.

"This is for my brother," he said as the others formed a ring around us.

I glared at him. "This is for Johnny." That wiped the smile off his face real quick.

"I'm gonna make you pay," he promised as we began circling each other. I didn't like having Socs behind me even if they were only there as a buffer.

Colin charged, catching me in a tackle. Stars popped in front of my eyes as we crashed to the ground with him on top of me. He started slugging me, using his knees to pin my arms. You better believe it hurt! I managed to wriggle an arm free and punch him in the jaw. He fell sideways and I scrambled to my feet, wrapping an arm around my side. I couldn't stand upright, couldn't catch my breath. My ribs were on fire.

"Had enough?" Colin asked, wiping the dirt from his jeans.

"You?" I asked. I wasn't ready to give up quite yet. I still had a faint hope Darry and the others would figure out where I'd gone and come save me. But it was only a small hope.

"Not even close," he growled, turning to the friend holding his jacket. He pulled a knife out of the pocket, examining it.

"When I found out some filthy Greasers had killed my brother I dreamed about this. Of killing the ones responsible. Too bad that other kid isn't here to get what he deserved."

It wasn't hearing him talk about killing me that made me see red. It was him dragging Johnny into this.

"Your brother was a bully who didn't know when to put the bottle down. And that other kid's name was Johnny Cade. He was a better person than your brother would ever be!" I snapped.

Colin looked at me with such hatred that for a minute I forgot my own anger. Then he was running at me, that knife in his hand, and I knew either way this would be over soon.

I ducked his blow and punched him in the side, trying to keep that knife as far from me as possible. He turned and sliced at me, the knife tearing a long gash in my arm. I didn't even feel the pain, I was too focused on not dying.

We crashed into each other and I forgot the knife as he head butted me, making me see stars again. I struggled to stay upright as he came at me again. I punched him in the nose, feeling it break under my fist. He gasped and staggered back, blood pouring down his face.

That's when I noticed his hands were empty, and looked down. The handle of the knife was sticking out of my side right above the waist of my jeans. I just looked at it in shock, not feeling a thing. Then my legs turned to jelly and I fell backwards, hitting the ground. Colin stood over me, holding his nose.

"Five-oh!" Someone shouted, and I could hear sirens approaching. Colin reached down and yanked the knife free before turning and running away. I just stared after him. The pain came rushing at me then. I could barely keep my eyes open as the flashing lights got closer.

The world tipped sideways as a car pulled up next to me. I heard someone yelling but couldn't understand what they were saying as everything around me grew dark.

* * *

My entire body hurt. My chest, my arm, my face. My side hurt the most, as if someone had lit it on fire. I opened my eyes, expecting to see Colin standing over me waiting for me to die. Instead I found myself in the hospital, lying on a bed with tubes snaking all around me. A couple chairs were pulled up next to me but they were empty.

The sudden urge to see Darry and Soda, to make sure they knew I was okay, made me struggle to move. The tubes were everywhere and I accidentally knocked one loose and an alarm began blaring. I heard shouts as Darry and Soda came barreling into the room, wild eyed and breathless.

"Pony!" Soda exclaimed. A nurse rushed past them, checking the tubes before shutting off the alarm and leaving the three of us in peace.

"Whoa, you're okay," Darry said, easing me back down. I stared up at the two of them. They both looked exhausted with dark rings around their eyes and faint stubble along their chins.

"How are you feeling?" Soda asked.

"Sore," I croaked, my throat dry.

Darry nodded. "You've been unconscious for a week."

I was astonished. "A week?!"

"You lost a lot of blood and had to have surgery. You're pretty lucky," Soda replied.

"Yah, lucky," I said ruefully, pulling up my shirt to look at my side. It was heavily bandaged.

"They caught Colin," Darry said, his eyes dark. With his arms crossed over his chest and that look on his face, I hoped neither of my brothers ever saw Colin face to face.

"There's gonna be a trial and everything," Soda added.

"Oh boy," I sighed. I hated trials just as much as I did four years ago. Except this time I was the victim, rather than the accused.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Darry said, picking up on my obvious distress.

"It's alright, I'll go. I should be there," I said. I wasn't sure where the confidence was coming from, but I felt that things were finally looking up.

My courage vanished the day of the trial. I was shaky, nervous and kept jumping at the slightest noise. The doctor was releasing me early as long as Darry and Soda promised to take good care of me and keep me from pushing myself too hard. I figured once things cooled down they'd stop worrying so much about me.

The whole gang went to the courthouse. I realized as we walked in and took our seats near the back just how much all the guys cared. Darry had worried for years the cops would split us up. Soda just went along with everyone else. Steve got picked up so much practically every cop in the state knew his name. Two-Bit just liked causing trouble. And Curly and all the other boys had been raised on the streets. We stuck out like sore thumbs.

"All rise," an officer said as the judge walked in and took his seat. I glanced at Soda and he gave me a faint smile before we sat back down.

"Tell us more about your brother," a lawyer said, looking at Colin as he sat on the stand.

"Bob was the best brother any guy could ask for. And I know he got into a lot of trouble all the time and was always picking fights, but he was still my brother. And he didn't deserve to die," Colin replied. I felt like I'd been punched in the gut.

The lawyer asked a few more questions before Colin was allowed to go back to his seat. Then they talked to Randy and Cherry, both of them saying Bob was a good guy who had a hot head and never knew when to stop. After that the judge went to his chambers for half an hour, leaving us to sit and wait.

"What's taking him so long?" Steve demanded, fidgeting. We were all nervous. Being cooped up that long surrounded by cops was a nightmare.

"It'll be over soon," Darry said as he looped his arm over my shoulder. I tried to believe him.

The judge came back into the courtroom and talked about how Bob was a good friend and a good brother who died too soon, but it was no excuse for Colin's behavior. I clenched my fists, leaning forward. I didn't want to see him locked up. Enough people had been hurt already, and I knew it wouldn't solve anything. Socs and Greasers would always hate each other.

Then the judge ordered Colin to serve two months in lockup for our fight. I closed my eyes. The others were all smiles and high fives. I felt sick.

"This is good news," Darry said as we left the courtroom. I didn't reply. He hadn't seen Colin's parents, his mom crying while his dad sat there looking shocked. We'd destroyed their family yet again.

Later that night as everyone partied it up, whooping and cheering, I slipped outside. Everyone was too preoccupied with the celebrations to notice. I didn't mind. It felt strange visiting Johnny and Dally with the others.

The city had buried them in two side by side plots in the corner of the cemetery. Tim was next to them. I looked down the row, amazed to see the names and dates of so many other Greasers who died too young. Hoodlums who had no money and no family besides the gangs. We were still viewed as worthless trash even in death.

"Hey guys," I said, sitting on the ground in the small space between Johnny and Dally. "Court was today. The judge sent Colin to lockup. I wish he hadn't. But if I started saying things like that the others would worry I was going soft."

I sighed. I could imagine their responses.

_"You're not going soft,"_ Johnny would say.

Dally would grab me in a headlock before agreeing. _"Yah, you just care too much."_

Johnny would look at me with those sad dark eyes. _"We need more people to care. Maybe that's how we can finally stop this war."_

I smiled. "Stay gold," I said before standing up and heading home.

* * *

Over the next few weeks I worked on getting my life back to normal. We all started going back to our usual routines. Darry with his construction job, Cherry at the temp agency, Soda and Steve at the jiffy station with Curly, Two-Bit bartending at Jay's, the river boys picking up odd jobs where they could. We'd all agreed to stay out of any lingering fights between Socs and Greasers which meant no one went anywhere alone and I suddenly had eleven bodyguards.

But I didn't mind. Because while everyone else was worried about keeping out of trouble I was writing. At first it was just a way for me to channel my thoughts and get them out of my head. But then it started taking on a life of its own. And after one day of reading a section to Johnny and Dally they suggested I do something with it.

My English professor at the university agreed. He sent out a few copies and within a week I got a letter asking for a meeting with a publisher. I made Cherry come with me.

"Mr. Curtis, your story is amazing. The way you write your characters and the human aspects of them keeps the reader interested all the way till the end. Therefore we'd like to offer you a chance to publish your story," the editor said. I looked around, wondering if this was a joke. Cherry nudged me.

"Um...well, that would be pretty cool," I admitted. The editor grinned.

"Fantastic. Just one quick question before we move on-your characters seem so life like. How did you manage that?"

I glanced t Cherry and she smiled encouragingly. "Because they're real. This isn't some made up story about a group of boys. This is the truth. This is about our lives, about having no one but the gang to keep you going. This is about losing your best friends and learning to move on. This is about fighting against the unfairness of being born on the wrong side of the tracks. This is about being a Greaser."


End file.
